The Siren's Call
by MourningBlade
Summary: The Siren's Call follows a FLS Revan immediately after the defeat of Malak. Deals with Carth and Revan's romance and why Revan leaves Carth prior to the start of KotOR 2. After Malak’s destruction in the Sith Wars, the Jedi Revan and her friends were hail
1. Chapter 1

After Malak's destruction in the Sith Wars, the Jedi Padawan Revan and her friends were hailed as the indisputable heroes of the Republic. The aftermath of the war surprised everyone, however, Revan herself not the least…….

* * *

Revan paced in her room at the newly repaired Jedi enclave on Dantoonine, her dark hair tumbling recklessly about her shoulders. How could it be true? Her mind could scarcely comprehend the words that the messenger had told her. Carth's wife. Alive. Prisoner of the remnants of Sith resistance on Korriban. She sank to her bed and sighed. Though it ripped her heart in two, she would tell Carth. Her mind wandered to Jolee's strangely prophetic words. 

_Sometimes you and the one you love just aren't meant to be together._

She had never imagined that the words she and Carth had exchanged would dissolve into the dust so quickly. They had never even shared a kiss. She looked down at the Republic medal still glinting brightly on her breast. With a fluid motion she ripped it from her robes and threw it onto the dresser. A single tear worked its way down her cheek, in spite of her resolve not to cry. She was a Jedi knight now. Champion of the Republic. She would do the right thing. She stood up and made for the door, clutching the data pad the messenger had handed her.

_There is no emotion, only peace._

With her resolve steeled she sought out Carth. She had no way of knowing how he would react to the news. But this woman was his wife. He had loved her. Revan knew that once the words were spoken, it meant the end of her and Carth. Before they had even begun. But there was no doubt now about what she should do. She paused at the door to his chamber, allowing her fingertips to caress the metal. At that moment the doorslide open with a dull metalic hiss and she was face to face with Carth.

"Revan!" he said in pleasant surprise. "I was just going to find you. We—we haven't had a chance to talk since the destruction of Malak."

For a moment Revan's resolve wavered. Perhaps she should discuss this with the council first?

But no.

It was only an excuse to postpone the inevitable. Carth had to be told the truth. If she let the council tell him, he would feel as though she had betrayed him.

_There is no emotion…_

"Can I come in?"

He stepped back in surprise.

"Of course." Then he saw her face. In spite of her carefully neutral expression, he seemd to sense her distress. "What's wrong?"

"I think you should sit down Carth."

"Are you ok?"

She swallowed then steeled her features. "Your wife is alive."

Carth leapt from the bed. "What?"

"She is prisoner of the Sith resistance on Korriban."

Carth shook his head in disbelief.

"How—how can this be? I mean, I held her while…I felt the life leave her body."

He looked helplessly at Revan.

"She is alive Carth. I don't know all of the details, but the report is reliable."

He looked into her fathomless blue eyes.

"What do we do?"

Revan purposely misinterpreted his question. It would be better for all those involved if they never discussed the feelings between them again.

"Get your things together. The Ebon Hawk will fly to Korriban."

She turned and made for the door, feeling his eyes on her back.

"Revan."

She refused to turn around and look at him.

"There isn't time Carth."

She continued walking, not even bothering to turn and close the door behind her. She was afraid that if she looked at him, she would fly into his arms and kiss him. Such behavior was unbefitting of a Jedi.

_There is no emotion, only peace._

She half expected him to try and catch her in the hallway, but he didn't. How quickly his feelings and concern for her had melted away! She shouldn't be surprised. Carth was a married man now.Time and time again Carth had mentioned his wife. He had even told her that she reminded him of his wife.

"oof!"

She looked up realizing she had just run headlong into Bastilla.

"Revan."

She wouldn't look at Bastilla. If she did, Bastilla would know something was wrong. But of course, Bastilla knew anyway.

"What's wrong?"

Reluctantly Revan told her everything. Bastilla shook her head.

"I told you your feelings for Carth were dangerous."

Revan glared at Bastilla.

"I have no feelings, only peace."

Bastilla eyed her in disbelief.

"You forget who you are talking to. We share a bond remember? I can feel the emotions raging inside you, yet you did the right thing in spite of this."

"I am a Jedi. I will live by the code."

"What did Carth say?"

"We did not discuss it. I told him to prepare the Ebon Hawk to depart for Korriban."

"But you haven't even informed the Council! Revan are you sure this is wise?"

"There is no time to tell the Council. If Carth's wife is on Korriban, then she is in grave danger."

"But Revan! Even if she is there, this could be a trap for you."

"I would gladly sacrifice my life for Carth and those he loves."

"Don't be foolish. In spite of noble intent, you are being ruled by your emotions."

Revan sighed. "Are you coming or not?"

Bastilla looked into the eyes of the woman who had saved her from the dark side in spite of every excuse to kill her and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: In the off-chance that anyone is actually reading this thing, I'd like to say: don't get too excited, as this is not an actual update. 'Siren' is my first Fanfiction posting and is thus in desperate need of revison and formating changes. Please pardon the mess as I translate this story into a more reader-friendly format and flesh out the Chapters. Some of the writing here makes me cringe with embarassment, as the transitions are clumsy or more scenes are needed to enhance the flow and continuity. Expect more changes to Chapters 1 and 2 as well. Hang in there. I do intend to post an actual update eventually, but I'd first like to fix the existing issues. A 60 page single chapter does not a good fic make. _

* * *

When Revan and Bastilla arrived on the Ebon Hawk, they found that Carth was already in the cockpit. Revan tried not to be hurt by his obvious excitement at the mission. Not daring to look at his face she gave the order.

"Plot a course for Korriban. I—I have a headache. I will go to my chambers and lie down. Call me if I am needed."

With those brisk words she fled from the cockpit and down the hall. She was sure that Carth had informed the crew about their new mission, so she felt no obligation to discuss it with them. At least with those who still remained. Zalbaar had returned to Kashyyk after the ceremonies. His father had died peacefully and Zalbaar was needed to lead his people. He had entrusted a reluctant Mission into Revan's care, to "be as a mother to her." Both Revan and Mission had cringed at Zalbaar's words, but they accepted the relationship. Juhani had resumed her Jedi training with her old Master Quatra and was now on Corisant. Only Canderous, Mission, and Jolee remained.

As she headed to her chambers she was intercepted by Mission.

"Are you ok?" the young twi'lek asked.

"Of course."

Mission eyed her quizzically.

"Isn't lying against some Jedi code or something?"

Revan sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

_There is no emotion…_

"You must be feeling something."

_Only peace._

"I am a Jedi. We have no emotion."

Mission laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous! Look Revan, Big Z told me to look out for you, and I aim to do it! Just because Carth is too focused on finding his wife to talk to you doesn't mean he isn't feeling some of the same things!"

Revan could feel the force rise around her in her anger. It took tremendous strength to control it.

"What Carth feels is no longer my concern. I will return his wife to him, just as I returned his son."

"He really loved you, you know." Mission said to Revan's back as she walked away. Revan softened and turned to look at the girl.

"I know."

* * *

After Revan left Bastilla and Carth alone in the cock pit Carth let his anger loose. 

"I can't believe that woman!" Bastilla eyed him in disbelief, her eyes blazing.

"What do you mean?"

"She—She's treating me like some sort of common solider!"

"Now is not the time for your pride, Carth."

"Now you listen hear, sister! I—look that's not what I meant. She's just acting like—acting like we meant nothing. Like she doesn't…I don't know. I guess I'm not making much sense."

"You're being a jerk!"

"What?"

"Revan is dealing with this like a true Jedi. In spite of everything she's been through, time and time again she's chosen the light. She's holding on to herself the best way she can. And in spite of what you think, she does have feelings for you. But she is willing to push those aside for the greater good."

Carth hung his head. "You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just so focused on finding Morganna that I just couldn't see it. Revan is so strong. It's hard to remember that she still has feelings. I should talk to her."

"But not right now. Give her time to come to terms with what she is losing."

* * *

In her chambers Revan stared at the walls. She lay on her bed and allowed herself the slight relief of sending force lightening sparking to the ceiling. 

"Uhem."

The voice in the doorway was insistent.

"Jolee."

She said without looking up at him.

"I felt the disturbance in the force."

She nodded, unsurprised. Her emotions were so powerful that they begged her to give into them. Her few memories of her past as the Dark Lord flooded into her mind.

Jolee moved forward toknel by her bedside.

"Let me remind you of a story I told you long ago. About my wife and me."

She refused to look at him, knowing instinctually where he was headed.

"I remember your words, Jolee. Sometimes you and the one you love aren't meant to be together."

"So you _were_ listening. I also told you that there would be many men in your life."

Jolee paused.

"You knew."

She sat up, vivid blue eyes suddenly trained on his face.

He sighed.

"I knew. But it was not my place to tell you, or Carth. If his promise of love for you helped you do what you had to do, then it was worth it."

The force swirled around her like a hurricane, begging, pleading with her to offer herself up to the torrent of power. She suppressed it down in an act of sheer will.

"I did not choose the right path because of my feelings for Carth."

It was more of a question than a statement.

"Of courseyou didn't!"A new voice added. It was Canderous. "You are the Jedi Revan. You defeated the Mandalore clans in battle. You are strong."

"Thank you Canderous. I am relieved to find one among my crew that realizes that I am not a delicate crystal."

"No one thinks that you are weak, Revan. It is because of your strength that we worry." Jolee interjected.

Revan sighed. "I will be fine. Soon I may become Jedi master. How could things have worked anyway?"

But Revan knew that none of them were convinced. Especially not Jolee.

"We will be landing on Korriban soon. I need you to leave so that I can formulate a plan." She said briskly.

"Perhaps we can help you."

She didn't missJolee's unspoken plea: don't do anything stupid. She wondered momentarily at his tact. The old man was not known for subtlety.

"No." she said firmly. "For this to work we need secrecy. I don't imagine I shall be able to convince Carth to remain on the ship, but too many Jedi will only attract unwanted attention."

She paused, considering. "Not many females come to Korriban since the collapse of the Sith infrastructure."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Perhaps I can utilize this to my advantage. I infiltrated the academy once before. If I use my mind control, perhaps I can convince them that Carth is my servant…"

"This sounds dangerous Revan. You hardly left the stronghold intact the last time you visited. What is to stop them from killing you on sight?"

"Have a little faith in me!"

Joleeexchanged a look with Canderous.

She watched them from under her lashes, brow arched, waiting, but Jolee made no further protest.

She nodded once,taking their silence for acceptance.

"Do me a favor though? Don't tell Carth or Bastilla any more than is necessary."


	3. Chapter 3

After Jolee and Canderous left, Revan rummaged through her trunk. While she couldn't wear her Jedi robes on Korriban, she could wear the sheer robes she had purchased during a brief sojourn on Nar Shadaa. The vender claimed the robes were the legacy of a force sensitive, a rogue Jedi who commissioned them to enhance the wearer's connection to the force.

Revan had wondered at the time what other trades the Rogue Jedi might have plied as she traveled the galaxy, for they left very little to the imagination. She'd made the purchase on a whim, with a certain Republic officer in mind...

She slipped them on, her wistful memories softening her movements. The sheer material clung to her body, suggestively outlining the curves of her well-toned, athletic form.

She grinned in spite of herself.

Master Vrook would have a conniption if he found out. The thought almost made it worth it while…

Bastilla.

Bastilla would not approve and would express her disapproval as loudly and vehemently as Vrook himself would.

She sighed, deep and shuttering, wishing momentairly to be free from the fetters that went along with her bond to Bastilla.

With rapid strokes she brushed out her long black hair, allowing it fall about her face. She added some dark makeup to her face then studied the finished result. She had no illusions of disguise. Recent events made her the single most recognizable Jedi in the galaxy. She could no more hope to blend in than she could hope for Bastilla's untempered support in the plan.

She narrowed her eyes in shrewd evaluation. The question was not could she blend in. The question was could she make them believe that her loyalties were still flexible?

She nodded, once, and licked her lips.

She would definitely pass for a fallen Jedi. Her appearance and her charisma would guarantee her admission into the academy. Or what was left of it. And if she had to do something distasteful in the process, at least she would save Carth's wife.

She heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." she said reluctantly, half expecting to see an angry Bastilla, given the force of the bond between them.

She also had little confidence in the old man's ability to remain silent. But when the door opened it was Carth.

"We've landed on Korriban. Jolee and Canderous said that you had some sort of plan…"

When he saw her his jaw dropped. She refrained from smiling.

"Wh—What are you wearing?"

She shrugged.

"It's part of my plan."

"B—But that outfit is…it's not appropriate for a Jedi! Bastilla would agree."

"Yes she would."

Bastilla joined Carth in the doorway.

"You cannot leave the ship like that! It is unbecoming to the order."

Revan sighed, her hands balling into fists at her side. She'd expected this, known what Bastilla's reaction would be from the moment she'd formulated the plan, but her indignant tones and the outraged emotional echoes trickling down their shared bond still stung.

"But very becoming to her," Canderous said from behind Bastilla.

"That is beside the point," Carth protested, but his eyes were focused somewhat lower than her face.

"Look," Revan said commandingly. "My plan is to look like a fallen Jedi. If you want to get into the academy, we have to do things my way."

"She's right, Carth," Bastilla admitted reluctantly. "No real Jedi in their right mind would dress in such a fashion. It gives her authenticity she wouldn't have otherwise."

"I still don't like it," Carthpersisted stubbornly.

Revan smiled. "Fortunately, Carth, it's not your decision."

* * *

In the Korriban hub, Carth and Revan made their way to the docking official. They were greeted by an officer, along with a squadron of Sith troopers, aimed and ready.

"Halt Jedi!" the Sith demanded.

Revan stopped and faced them coyly.

"Yes?"

The general hesitated, distracted by her appearance.

"Have I done something wrong?'

"No Jedi are allowed on Korriban. You will be executed."

He motioned to his troopers. But Revan ignored them and made her way to the commander.

"Surely, sir, the Sith need all the help they can get?"

The general's eyes ran over her scantily clad body.

"State your mission."

"Why to join the academy, of course."

The general eyed her skeptically.

"Do you find that so hard to believe? There is a power gap within the Sith. I desire to fill it."

So great was her persuasion that she could feel even Carth beginning to wonder if she was telling the truth.

The general dropped his weapon.

"I will take you to the Administrator. Follow me."

* * *

The Administrator's office was, to Revan's surprise, the former Czerka office on Korriban. After the death of Malak, rumors that the Sith had forced all companies not allied with them off the planet, had floated around certain circles, but Revan was amazed at the audacity of the Sith to act so openly. The Jedi had been foolish to assume that the Sith would scatter following the loss of leadership.

The Administrator sat with his back to them; the general went and whispered in his ear.

"A fallen Jedi? How interesting." He whirled to face them. And stopped, staring at Revan. His expression became calculating.

"A fallen _Jedi_, and an attractive one at that. Tell me _Jedi_, who is your companion?"

He seemed to place an ironic inflection upon the word, _Jedi_, as if he knew perfectly well that Revan was no mere Jedi. She forced down a shiver of foreboding. Even if he was onto her, her plans should remain unchanged. The Administrator was not hideous, she noted with relief. It made her job that much easier.

She shrugged and without looking at Carth said: "He's nothing. A slave."

The Administrator laughed.

"So tell me." He said nonchalantly, eyeing her up and down. "Why does a _Jedi_ with your obvious talents seek to join the Sith?"

She walked toward the desk and leaned forward.

"I should think the benefits are obvious."

"Hmm…are they indeed? Well… I suppose I could recommend you for the academy... But we Sith aren't in the habit of doing favors."

"Oh?" said Revan archly. She slid onto the desk with a careless ease and sat facing him.

"And what could you possibly want in return?"

She felt his eyes slide over her body.

"That, we can discuss in my chambers. Away from prying eyes."

The Administrator looked pointedly at Carth and his own guards.

Revan traced a finger along the Administrator's lips, making subtle use of the Force to enhance her persuasion.

"Not so fast. First get me into the academy. Then we'll discuss your payment."

The Administrator laughed.

"A shrewd businesswoman."

"Of course." She said with a wink. "The other thing Sith aren't in the habit of is keeping their word."

The Administrator smiled a cold smile and stroked his chin.

"But then, how do I know I can trust you to live up to your end?"

Revan slid in closer, allowing him a good look down the open gap her robes. She exerted all of her powers of persuasion.

"I'll give you a down payment."

She leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth, locking her arms about his neck and molding her body to his frame. They broke a part with a gasp for air, the Administrator's breath coming in ragged pants.

"I shall...make the necessary arrangements. But I expect…full payment."

"Of course." Revan said, licking her lips seductively.


End file.
